DESCRIPTION (Taken from Application): The long-term goal of the proposed InterAmerican University of Puerto Rico (IAUPR) MBRS-SCORE program is to develop a strong nucleus of competitive biomedical research at the Metropolitan Campus. To achieve this goal we will encourage and assist investigators to publish their work in peer reviewed journals and identify faculty members interested in research and encourage them to write competitive proposals. All of the three research projects included this proposal are biomedically oriented, designed to make a contribution to the health of mankind. The research projects for which we request support are described below. These are: Project 6: "Synthesis and Characterization of Potentially Bioactive C-Nucleoside Analogs and Spiroaminoketals". PI: Dr. Arnaldo Alzerreca, Professor of Chemistry, focuses on the synthesis and characterization of these novel carbon nucleoside analogs. This research has the potential to contribute to the development of therapeutic agents for the treatment of cancer and viral diseases. Project 7 (as Pilot Project): "Solution Dynamics of Soybean Lipoxygenase-1 Labeled with the Fluorescent Probe Bimane and Acrylodan". PI: Dr. Antonio Colom, Associate Professor of Chemistry, here the conformational properties of a lipoxygenase in solution will be investigated using fluorescence spectroscopy. This research will contribute to a more detailed understanding of lipoxygenases at molecular level. In mammals the enzyme products are involved allergic, immunologic, and inflammatory responses. Project 8 (as Pilot Project): "Role of N-Glycan Chain in Factor VIII:C Biological Activity". PI: Dr. Vishwa Katiyar, Professor of Chemistry, will test the hypothesis that N-glycosylation is essential for a naturally expressed Factor VIII:C blood clotting activity, and discrete changes in its N-glycan structure affects the ability to activate Factor X.